War of the Dictators (SoR)
The War of the Dictators was a conflict between the Outer Systems Imperium and the Socialist Union of Earth. It took place in the Sol System and lasted for 16 years. It ended in the defeat of the Socialist Union of Earth, and the establishment of the Unified Earth Empire Causes for war Some historians would claim that this war was inevitable, that the ywo ideologies ruling the Sol System were incompatible, and would inevitably seek the others destruction. Relations were never smooth between the two powers, but war never came. The real trigger could be said to be the Cydonia incident. It had come on the heels of a period of military expansion by both sides, and by a period of increased brinkmanship due to leadership changed. The Cydonia incident took place on Mars, and was an accidental firefight between two opposing patrols. Escalation occured, as both sides thought they were under attack. despite diplomatic talks to try and resolve the situation, it all came for naught. War began with an Outer Systems Imperium first strike on Mars Beginning of the war The war began with an overwhelming asttack by the Outer Systems Imperium one the planet Mars. this was accompanied by a surge in spacecraft in an attempt to seize control of planetary orbit. Both sides declared total war, with their economies moving to full war, conscription taking place, and rationing begins. The battle in space is major, keeping both sides on Mars from recieving much support, as the ships are busy driving each other off. Battle of Mars The Battle of Mars is the collective term given to the series of battles that took place on Mars, and resulted in the capture of that planet by the Outer Systems Imperium. This was a massive battle, with the fighting raging across Mars, and no quarter being given. The moving front Battle of Luna The war nears its end As the war entered into the early 2230's, it could be seen that the Socialist Union of Earth was on it's last legs. The Outer Systems Imperium was very near to seizing control of Near Earth Orbit, and securing orbital domination of Earth. The Socialist Union was growing increasingly desperate, and was force drafting people to support their failing industrial complex, as it shuddered under orbital bombardment. Not everyone on Earth still supported the Koslovics, and in the final years of the war, they rose up in revolt. Fighting started in the major cities, and rebels seized parts of the countryside. Seeing the revolts as their chance, the Outer System Imperium launched a surge of spacecraft into Earth orbit. With the Socialist Union distracted by the revolts, they finally suceeded in seizing control of Earths orbital space. The Imperium landed troops in Europe and America a week later, under the cover of heavy orbital bombardment. The Battle of Earth had begun. Battle of Earth The Battle of Earth was the last major campaign in the War of the Dictators. After seizing orbital superiority, the Outer systems Imperium landed massive armies in North America and western Europe, while also conducting massive orbital bombardments of Socialist Union defensive positions. These armies were amde up of veterans of the battles on Mars and Luna Aftermath With the fall of Geneva, the Socialist Union of Earth surrendered. A few remnants of the Koslovic fleet fled away from the system, moving as close to light speed as they could. With the destruction of the SUE, the Sol System was finally united under one government. The Outer Systems Imperium was reorganized into the Unified Earth Empire, and would begin a campaign of expansion that would go unchecked despite the rise of the Democratic Resistance, but would come to an end with the beginning of the First Human-Progeny War. Trivia * This war took place in an alternate universe category:Azecreth Category:Pikapi Category:Shards of Reality Category:War